


Mad For You

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lance is a villain in this one xD, Mad Science, Marriage Proposal, Suggestive Themes, just thought Pidge being the brains of Lances operation would be funny, little bit of, no reason given but if someone wants to take this and run be my guest, that's literally the fic, there at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: A snapshot of a mad scientist AU where Lance is the mad scientist and Pidge is his hyper competent assistant.





	Mad For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the phone, on vacation, unedited. For a prompt 'I wish you would write a fic where Pidge proposes to Lance'.

“Lance, we need to talk,” Pidge says. Fingers dig into the pocket of her lab coat, brushing over the small box inside of it. She breathes a sigh of relief. It’s still there.

Just like the last ten times.

Lance screws in the final lens for the laser. Pidge bites her lip, it’s not quite the right size - but she hasn’t found a way to tell him yet. She hopes her question will distract him enough.

“Gimme another minute, Pidge; I’ve almost… got it!”

Amazingly it slots into place. She needs to act now before he turns on the laser and it blasts back at _them_ instead of Galactic Coalition Headquarters.

Lance rubs his hands together, his toothy grin makes her heart flutter despite his words, “lets see how Keith likes a little heat.”

Heat rushes to her cheeks, both because Lance trying to do science is incredibly attractive but also in embarrassment since it’s _not_ his strongest skill. She rests a palm on her face.

“Do you have your list of demands ready?” Pidge asks in exasperation. He probably doesn’t. His goal hasn’t changed since she first started working for him.

Lance laughs sharply. “Nothing else matters except showing Keith I _can_ do this.”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Then you need to change the lens. If you want to expose the Red Lion, the beam has to be smaller.”

Lance opens his mouth to retort and Pidge grins when he comes up empty. He’ll have to take her suggestion again, then as he’s exposing the Red Lion (just expose, not steal because all Lance wants is to prove he _can)_ she can hack the intelligence systems and find out what really happened to her father.

Just another day at the office.

But first, she wants to introduce Lance to her family as her fiancé when she sees them again.

He may be goofy, and not exactly equipped to be a mad scientist, but Pidge has never had so much fun with someone outside her own family. He treats her to fancy dinners as merely coworkers and plays video games far better than he does science.

Pidge wants him a part of her life even outside of work.

Lance squats and scrutinizes the lens. “I thought for sure…” he sighs in rare defeat. He looks her way with soft eyes and a kind smile. “I trust you, Pidge. What do you have instead?”

She isn’t getting a better moment. Before she can rethink, she hands him the box. “This one.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at the box itself. He opens it. As his eyes go wide in surprise Pidge closes the gap between them, kneeling, and placing her trembling hand on his leg.

“You’ve not just been my boss these last few years, you’ve been my best friend and confidant when I’m homesick.” Deep breath. “When we find my dad, I want to introduce you as his future son-in-law. Then… would you marry me?”

There, it’s asked.

Pidge holds her breath, her heart pounds in her ears. There’s no guarantee he’ll say yes but…

Lance smiles. It’s not his manic smile, just his soft one, for when he’s truly happy.

“I can’t do anything without you, Pidge,” he says. “This laser would be scraps on the floor and now you’re asking me…” he laughs humorlessly. “I’m pretty useless.”

Her heart catches in her throat. This is the first time he’s ever admitted he didn’t know what he’s doing.

“You’re not useless, Lance,” she says calmly, carefully. “This thing was your idea. You knew what you wanted it to do, you had the vision just not the know how.” She smirks, pride welling up in her gut. “I just figured out _how_ you could do it.

“So,” she continues, “going to answer the question or are we going to wait until everyone is back to work in the morning?”

In an instant Pidge finds herself against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Yes,” he says. “I want you as my partner - for life and in crime. No more assistant, you get the credit you’ve always deserved.”

Pidge squeezes back, feeling warm and content as her cheek squishes against his. She takes his cheeks by the hands and places a soft kiss on the lips.

“Prepare to be amazed at the rest of my genius,” she teases.

“I look forward to it every day,” Lance fires back. “Show me some advanced physics.”

The Galactic Coalition Headquarters remains in tact the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
